Parce que tous corps a ses besoins
by X-Choupi
Summary: Suite d'OS à la c**. Découvrez nos héros, ou pas, comme vous ne les avez jamais vu!
1. Ça presse

Parce que tout corps à ses besoins

Disclamer: Rien à moua, sauf l'idée totalement loufoque…

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Ça presse..._

Un paysage chaotique, autrefois d'un blanc immaculé, la neige qui recouvrait entièrement le champ commençait doucement mais sûrement à se gorger de sang et à en prendre la teinte. Les animaux avaient tous fui loin de cet Enfer –même les taupes–, sauf les vers de terre et les mouches… Quelques corps gisaient ci et là, inconscients ou gémissant de douleur, au milieu de vestiges de ce qui fut autrefois de beaux et grands arbres. Ces derniers peuplaient sans doute alors la bordure de la charmante forêt qui juxtaposait le champ. Cette dernière, contrairement au champ, semblait nettement plus accueillante avec ses feuillages d'un vert magnifique et ses quelques fleurs au pied des troncs. Bien qu'un certain côté lugubre régnait, de part la présence de vautours…

"Heu Choupi?

-Oui?

-Y'a pas de vautours en Angleterre…

-…Et merde…bon on reprend!!"

Bien qu'un certain côté lugubre régnait, de part la présence de corbeaux qui observaient la scène avec une fascination morbide. Mais quelle scène me demanderez-vous? Celle d'un énième combat entre les forces du bien et du mal bien sûr!! Que la force soit avec eux… Bref, revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à nos sorciers, ça fait un moment que les moutons se sont barrés, pas folles les bêtes!! Le combat faisait rage, les sorts volaient de toute part, et en plus des sorts de son adversaire, il fallait aussi faire attention à ne pas se prendre un sort perdu. Cependant, si on s'écartait un peu du centre de la bataille pour se concentrer sur le cercle extérieur, on pouvait assister à une scène peu ordinaire. En effet, face à son adversaire, un Deatheater se trémoussait habilement du popotin en évitant les sorts d'un Auror face à lui. Ce dernier restait assez dubitatif face à la technique de combat de son adversaire… Faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un Deatheater se trémousser comme Lorie… Mais le pire fut sûrement qu'alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau sort, l'homme en noir leva soudainement le poing le pouce levé vers le haut. Le tout accompagné d'un cri:

"POUCE!!!"

L'homme en blanc le regarda surpris et resta interloqué lorsque son interlocuteur répondit.

"Je reviens, juste 2 min!!"

Et sur ce, il le planta joyeusement et se mit à courir comme un dératé en direction de la forêt, sautant au-dessus des corps et évitant certains sorts –toujours en se trémoussant. Sur son passage tout le monde se retournait alors qu'il hurlait:

"POUSSEZ-VOUS, ÇA PRESSE!!!"

Même Voldemort cligna trois fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas: était-ce vraiment l'un de ses Deatheaters qui courait comme un dingue vers la forêt? Un déserteur?! Il ne laisserait sûrement pas passer cela!! Mais ses doutes furent rapidement dissipés lorsque l'homme se cacha derrière un arbre et que le bruit caractéristique d'une fermeture éclair retentit dans le silence pesant du champ de bataille. Ses pensées furent confirmées lorsque, en plus d'un bruit caractéristique, une voix retentit:

"Ah, ça va mieux!!"

On entendit de nouveau le bruit d'une braguette, et l'homme ressortit de sa cachette sommaire et s'en revint près de son adversaire en sautillant joyeusement. Une fois face à lui, il lui dit d'une voix clairvoyante et enjouée:

"C'est bon, on peut reprendre!!"

Tandis que le Deatheater se mettait en posture de combat plus traditionnelle, l'Auror était toujours estomaqué de son comportement. Il se passa encore quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne commence à être pris de convulsions. Certains de ses camarades furent prit du même mal, tout comme le Survivant. Le Dark Lord quant à lui commençait à avoir une veine qui ressortait sur sa tempe. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le champ de bataille soit bientôt envahi par de grands éclats de rire. Harry lui-même ne parvenait pas à se reprendre et se tenait les côtes, il en pleurait même de rire!! Une voix tonitruante s'éleva au-dessus des rires:

"REPLIT!!"

Instantanément, tous les Deatheaters disparurent dans un horrible bruit de craquement, pour réapparaîtrent au QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier s'en fut à la salle du trône, suivi de tous ses fidèles. Il s'installa sur son trône et observa ses hommes de haut, un silence pesant régnait sur la salle, le Maître n'était pas content, et ça se voyait. Enfin, il sembla trouver sa victime.

"Toi!! Approche."

Tout tremblotant, le jeune homme avança au devant de son maître, il mit immédiatement un genou à terre. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, qu'un sort fusait sur lui, et son hurlement retentit dans la salle. Le sortilège dura environ quelques secondes –qui parurent des heures à la pauvre victime– et cessa enfin. La voix du Lord, sourde de colère, s'éleva à nouveau.

"Tu es nouveau, je serais donc clément, mais tiens le toi pour dit dorénavant. On fait toujours pipi AVANT de partir en raid, c'est compris?

-Oui mon Seigneur…

-Bien, disposez."

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et tout le monde disparu à nouveau. Une fois seul, Voldemort lâcha un soupir et se massa la tempe, vraiment parfois ses hommes étaient pire que des gamins!! Mais il ne laisserait pas cette humiliation sans vengeance, il ferait payer à ces abrutis de s'être marrés comme des bœufs. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà une petite idée en tête…

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du puissant sorcier tandis qu'il se levait. Oh oui, la vengeance serait terrible!! Mais avant ça, il avait une urgence à régler, parce que tout corps à ses besoins…

* * *

Vigna, c'était une co****** qui m'est passer par la tête. Parce qu'on aura beau dire, on voit les persos dans des situations toutes plus extravagante les unes que les autre, mais jamais au naturel xD Bref, si jamais ça vous a plut, vous pouvez toujours laisser une review, sinon j'espère quand même que ça vous a plut!!

Rendez-vous au prochain épisode...


	2. Qui qui a

Parce que tout corps à ses besoins

Disclamer: Rien à moua, sauf l'idée totalement loufoque…

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Qui qui a... ?_

Un gémissement de douleur faillit traverser ses lèvres closes et serrées fermement l'une contre l'autre. Sa main droite, crispée, s'accrochait vainement au mur, dans une vague imitation d'un labourage –sauf que labourer un mur à la seule force de sa main, à moins de s'appeler Popeye… Son bras gauche était serré autour de son ventre, c'était d'ailleurs ce dernier le centre de ses soucis! En effet, il avait l'impression que ses intestins se tordaient en tout sens, comme si son ventre s'était transformé en machine à laver moldue. C'était sans aucun doute ce que l'on devait ressentir quand on recevait un Doloris… Après tout, il n'avait jamais reçu de Doloris, il ne pouvait donc qu'imaginer ce que l'on devait sentir, et il ne doutait pas que ce que ce qui lui vrillait actuellement le ventre devait s'en rapprocher grandement.

La douleur se calma un instant, lui permettant de souffler un peu et de se détendre un minimum. Mais pas pour longtemps, car la traitresse revint subitement en force avec un étrange gargouillis qui s'éleva de son estomac, comme une sorte de plainte de ce dernier. Oh comme il le comprenait, lui aussi commençait à en avoir marre, mais marre! Cela devait bien faire plus de vingt minutes qu'il était bloqué dans les toilettes à essayer de survivre! Puis enfin la délivrance lorsque ses intestins se vidèrent en partie, le soulageant d'un énorme poids.

La douleur avait également disparue, et il avait cru un instant qu'il était enfin sortir d'auberge... sauf que non. Il aurait dû être bien placé pour le savoir, le mal revint avec force, ne désirant pas le laisser tranquille. Il avait à peine eut le temps de se redresser qu'il se plia à nouveau de douleur sur la lunette des toilettes, passant ses deux bras autour de son ventre, comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître la douleur, ou au moins l'atténuer. Et cette fois, un faible gémissement de douleur passa la barrière de ses lèvres: éprouvé qu'il était, il n'avait put le retenir.

Il se passa encore une dizaine de minutes avant que la délivrance suprême ne soit là, le libérant enfin de cette atroce douleur. Malgré tout, en prévention, il attendit cinq petites minutes afin de voir si c'était vraiment fini. Au bout du compte, avisant que la douleur n'était plus là et qu'aucun étrange gargouillement ne s'élevait plus de son ventre, le sorcier en conclut que c'était vraiment terminé. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il tendit la main vers le distributeur de papier toilette afin de sortir de cet endroit maudit. Sauf que voilà, le distributeur était vide…

La haine déforma ses traits, le rendant encore plus monstrueux que ce qu'il était déjà. De rage, sa main se referma en un poing serré et vint s'abattre avec violence sur le mur, qu'il maudit juste après parce qu'il avait mal à la main maintenant… Ah s'il avait été vivant, il lui aurait jeté un Avada bien senti! Sauf que voilà, un mur ça ne meurt pas -ou alors on le détruit juste, mais le problème aurait également été que pour le coup, les toilettes auraient non seulement été grandement agrandies, mais qu'en prime on aurait eut droit à une communication directe avec la salle de bain qui était juste à côté…

Alors sa baguette allait bien gentiment retrouver sa place, et ce petit incident avec le mur serait d'oublier, vite fait, bien fait. Surtout que d'après ce qui parvenait à ses oreilles depuis l'autre côté de cette satanée séparation, il y avait actuellement quelqu'un qui prenait une douche…en chantant…Lucius? oO Nan? … Ah ben si, et du Marilyn Manson en plus! Hé ben comme quoi on pouvait en apprendre tous les jours, même aux toilettes! Mais bon, ceci ne réglait toujours pas son problème de papier… De fait il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution, en faire venir un jusqu'à lui par un Accio bien placé. Mais pour cela, il faudrait alors ouvrir la porte des toilettes durant un court instant, ce qui voudrait dire que sa personne serait vulnérable pendant un petit laps de temps...

Or, quand on était qui il était, on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être vulnérable! Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'on pouvait se permettre encore moins, c'était qu'on vous voit assis sur la lunette des WC, de surcroit la robe remontée jusqu'aux genoux! Non vraiment, il perdrait toute crédibilité là! Mais bon, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres solutions à portée de main… De fait, avec un soupir, le sorcier prononça la formule pour qu'un rouleau de papier toilettes –plus communément appelé "PQ"- arrive jusqu'à la porte, et c'est ce que fit ce dernier : il vola à travers tout le manoir depuis la réserve jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la porte et s'écrase devant en un bruit mou.

L'homme prit alors une grande inspiration et pria pour que personne ne passe devant la porte à ce moment-là, après quoi il lança un autre sort et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui lui paru alerter tout le manoir. Et enfin, par un deuxième Accio, le rouleau de papier toilettes lui arriva dans la main, avant qu'il ne referme subitement la porte dans un claquement sec. Bon au moins personne ne l'avait vu sur les toilettes c'était déjà ça… Et il pouvait enfin finir ses affaires et partir de cet endroit! Mais avant de sortir, et parce qu'il était très bien éduqué malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser, il échangea le vieux rouleau de papier avec le nouveau. C'est alors qu'il pu se rendre compte de l'identité de la vile créature qui avait osé laisser un rouleau vide!

En colère, sa haute silhouette traversa tout le manoir d'un pas rapide, tandis qu'il cherchait le coupable. Tout le monde sur son passage se prosternait, de peur de subir ses foudres, mais il ne leur accordait aucun regard, et toute son énergie était employée à réparer l'injustice commise. Il finit donc par arrêter un Deatheater quelconque pour lui demander où se trouvait l'immonde traître, puis prit la direction des caves –il aurait dû s'en douter de celle-là tiens!

Il ouvrit la porte d'un informulé, les battants venant s'abattre avec fracas contre les murs pour le laisser passer dans toute sa fureur. Le seul être présent sursauta et se recroquevilla en voyant son maître avancer vers lui avec colère. Comme si le fait de se faire plus petit allait le soustraire à la colère de son Seigneur...

"Toi, susurra-t-il avec haine. La prochaine fois, que tu iras manger un rouleau de papier toilettes dans les WC, assure-toi bien de le remplacer après si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, le menaça-t-il. Tu m'as bien compris Pettigrew?

-Oui Maître, murmura l'homme de sa voix terrorisée."

Face à lui, Lord Voldemort sourit avec un air sadique au fond des yeux, et juste pour le plaisir lui lança un Doloris bien senti, parce que vraiment, le mur l'avait énervé! Puis il s'en fut pour retrouver ses appartements, se jurant intérieurement sur le chemin que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il mangeait chinois, parce que vraiment, il n'aimait pas être malade!

* * *

Une deuxième idée stupide qui m'est passé par la tête donc, inspiré par un ami dont je tairais le nom xD et on dira merci également au chinois x) Vous pouvez toujours laissé une review, ou jeter des légumes, ça me servira pour la soupe oO

Rendez-vous au prochain épisode...


End file.
